coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1048 (1st February 1971)
Plot The firemen arrive to put out the blaze and hear that Val is still inside. They have to use breathing apparatus to enter No.14. They have to drag Ken back from the flat when he tries to enter. The neighbours are shocked to hear that Val is in the burning building and watch as she is brought out and given first aid. Ena advises Lucille not to say too much to Albert until they know all the facts but he hears the commotion outside and guesses something is very wrong. He sees Val being taken to the Infirmary and Ena takes him into the Rovers for a brandy while Lucille looks after the twins. Val is taken into the casualty department as the neighbours wait anxiously in the pub for news. Len fetches Ken back and he announces to the stunned regulars that Val has died. Taken into the back room, Ken tells a devastated Albert that Val didn't suffer. Len relates to the regulars what he was told by contacts in the emergency services: that Val was dead before the fire started, killed by the faulty plug. Ken brings Albert home and sits upstairs with the twins while he remembers his wife. The next morning, Maggie opens the Corner Shop while Ena shops for Albert. Ken walks through the remains of the destroyed flat and again remembers Val. He breaks down. He is asked to go to the Coroner's Office and rings Edith who says she can't come to the funeral as no one can look after Alfred. Ray offers to take the twins to Glasgow with Lucille and they leave with a goodbye from their father, Edith tasked with telling them that their mother is dead. Maggie wonders at the number of officials going into the flat. Mr Weaver of the council tells Len that he's going to recommend the demolition of the maisonettes as the fire has exposed structural faults. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid (Voice-over only - see notes below) *Peter Barlow - Christopher Dormer *Susan Barlow - Wendy Jane Walker Guest cast *Handel Gartside - Harry Markham *Divisional Officer - Derek Williams *Station Officer - Terence Davies *Mr Weaver - Alan Partington Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway, bedroom and landing *14 Coronation Street - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Corner Shop *Unknown street *Infirmary - Entrance Notes *Anne Reid as Valerie Barlow is not seen in the episode but receives a credit as she was heard in several scenes where Ken thinks back and remembers previous scenes in their marriage. These were taken from, among others, Episode 1043 (13th January 1971), Episode 1046 (25th January 1971) and Episode 1047 (27th January 1971). Bill Morrison as Brian Hoggatt is also heard but receives no credit. *In a crediting error, Betty Turpin is listed as playing Betty Driver instead of the other way around. *A third fire officer, a neighbour who tells the firemen that Valerie Barlow is in the maisonette, the Doctor who examines her on her arrival by ambulance outside the hospital and an ambulanceman who takes her there are all uncredited, even though they have lines of dialogue. *The ambulance that takes Valerie Barlow to the hospital is seen to carry the "City of Salford" name and crest. *Although ITV had begun full-colour transmissions on 15th November 1969, the ITV Colour Strike which began on 13th November 1970 caused this episode to be recorded in black and white. *The "End of Part One" break is without the usual title music. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Val is late for a party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,600,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 1049). Notable dialogue Albert Tatlock: "I've had my life. I've had a good run. Why couldn't He have taken me 'stead of Valerie?" --- Irma Barlow: "It's something to do with being born a Barlow, or marrying a Barlow... life seems to have it in for us." Category:1971 episodes